


A Coat of White

by Blackmarch



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cum Inflation, Dubious Consent, F/F, Feral Behavior, First Time, Futanari, Other, excessive amounts of cum, excessive amounts of fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmarch/pseuds/Blackmarch
Summary: After the fight at the dockyards and Blake's return, Weiss reexamines her biases against the more, bestial, members of society.Velvet helps. Sort of. Maybe?





	A Coat of White

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission, as ordered by Lucky-38. A sort of sister piece to another commission he ordered from me, by the name of Heat of the Moment. Which you can find-
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11437452
> 
> -Here. Now, as always, please read and enjoy!

 

 

 

Life was strange. Unpredictable.  
  
Having a fifteen year old girl as your partner and very best friend? Unlikely. Not being elected as the leader of your team? Implausible. Making friends with a Faunus? Trusting your life and limb to someone that had, not that long ago, been devoted to destroying you and everything your family stood for? Inconceivable.  
  
But so it was. All those things were things that had happened.... And it was the last of them that just wouldn't leave her alone.  
  
_“There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin - people like YOU - that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!”_  
  
Weiss sighed, textbook clapping shut in between her hands as she stood up, taking a moment to look around the library for something else to do. Something that could take her mind off of things, give her a hint of respite, even if only for a moment. She found nothing.  
  
Four days. It had only been four days, since Blake had come back after the fight at the docks. Four days where Weiss suffered from what one would call, if you knew her, an uncharacteristic amount of doubt. Anxiety. A period of time where she was forced to reconsider, to a point, several long held views and opinions of hers…. Even if Blake’s - former occupation and that one Faunus, Sun, with his stealing food in broad daylight didn’t exactly help their cases—  
  
_“Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!”_  
  
Smoothing out her skirt and placing the book—a book so dull she’d forgotten its name, rather than her problems—back on the shelf, Weiss began making her way towards the exit.  
  
—Not every Faunus was a criminal. Or a prospective criminal. At least, no more than anyone else would be. Having nonstandard bodyparts didn’t automatically give you the physical, emotional, or mental inclinations required to join a terrorist group.  
  
Her views on the White Fang in general though, had remained unchanged. Having someone attempt to murder you, your team, and two of their own species, just so that they could get away with a couple million lien worth of, stolen, refined red dust…. It didn’t exactly give her the warmest of feelings.  
  
_“Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!”_  
  
Even with Blake’s attempts at explaining why they did what they did, and that more than a few of them were like her, sane and reasonable - ish…. A change of heart in that particular matter was unlikely, to say the least.  
  
Stepping briskly—Not stomping. Schnees’ didn’t  _stomp_ , especially in heels—down the hallway that led back to her room, to her problems, she took a certain dark amusement, mixed with shame, in how anyone that got in her way, suddenly wasn’t. The lot of them just - moving to the sides like a school of fish in front of a much bigger one…. Was her -  _irritation_ , really so obvious?  
  
“Well hello there, Snow Angel. You feeling up to me, taking you, out to dinner tonig-” Weiss turned her head.... And Jaune paled. Hands upraised defensively, not making any sudden movements as he backed away. “Never mind.” He coughed. “I can see you’re - busy. Please don’t stab me.”  
  
It seemed that she really was that obvious, if even Arc could catch onto the fact that she wasn’t in the mood for his shenanigans. Not that she ever was, but today was special. A doubly not in the mood type of special. The sort of special that didn’t require a scathing, yet witty putdown. Just a look.  
  
Jaune sighed in obvious relief when she turned away from him, her hand off of Myrternaster’s hilt. She hadn’t even noticed that was a thing…. At least it explained Jaune’s muffled plea for mercy. How - embarrassing. She wasn’t Yang or Ruby. Being so open, heart on sleeve wasn’t like her, not at all. Why did Blake have to make things so - so  _complicated._  
  
_“Because she has a point.”_ A small voice at the back of her mind whispered. “ _You wouldn’t be so stuck on this otherwise.”_  
  
Weiss forcefully schooled her face into a semblance of normal while continuing her walk to anywhere but here, with the tiniest amount of stress lifted from her as Arc scurried away without the customary song and dance—one of them was better than the other, much better, not that she’d ever say…. Maybe she’d go to the cafeteria? Sit down somewhere, people watch? Eat something sweet that wouldn’t go straight to her thighs?  
  
No. Enough. No more hiding. No more eating her way past her issues. She was making this a lot harder on herself than was necessary. Making this whole thing almost painful. What she had to do was simple.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Weiss spun on her heel. Jaune yelped and moved faster.  
  
She just had to talk to some more Faunus. Talk to them. Interact with them. Get a decent sample size, one that would allow her to come to a final conclusion, one way or another. Either her - biases would be vindicated, or they wouldn’t. She’d be done with it…. Now, what other Faunus was there in Beacon?  
  
\----------  
  
“What do you mean, Velvet isn’t available?”  
  
“I mean,” Coco looked at Weiss from over her glasses, “That she isn’t available.” Flicking a finger against the bridge of her eyewear to set them back in place before she tried moving around Weiss. “And she won’t be for the rest of the week.”  
  
“Why? Why wouldn’t she be?” Coco growled as Weiss stepped in front of her. Something she was already somewhat regretting, as she remembered that the girl she’d just bodyblocked was a year above her. Weiss didn’t doubt her own skills, but a year in Beacon often made all the difference…. “I know, for a fact, that she’s not going with you on your mission.” If this wasn’t so important….  
  
“Medical reasons. Bed rest.” Weiss felt a thrill of fear run through her at the sound of creaking leather, gloves under stress. “Not that  _that_ , is any of your business.”  
  
Weiss felt guilty about this. Bothering someone, just to get access to one of the only two Faunus that she knew, for sure, attended Beacon, and only through Blake. A sign of her own biases affecting her perception perhaps. Or maybe, it was just that Blake wasn’t the only one to hide what she was from fear of persecution.  
  
Weiss  _had_  felt guilty about about it…. But not so guilty that she’d suddenly become dumb, deaf, and blind.  
  
“Oh? So she’s sick? For a week? That sounds serious…. And oddly specific.” Weiss stepped backwards in time to Coco’s walk forward. “Would you mind telling me what she’s ill with? Just to satisfy my curiosity?”  
  
This was - suspicious. A team member, being left behind on a mission due to an illness or an injury? That was something everyone heard about, as soon as it happened, even if it was only to learn what  _not_ to do or to laugh.  
  
Weiss hadn’t heard about anything of the sort. Suspicious.  
  
“Look. Kid.”  
  
“My name is  _Weiss._ ”  
  
“What you’re doing here, it's cute. Really. You’d be a shoo-in for the newspaper club, if we had one.” Weiss fumed. “But this is team business.” Coco shook her wrist, revealing a designer watch Weiss wouldn’t have minded wearing herself. At least she had taste going for her. “And I’ve got five minutes before the Bullhead leaves. If I’m not there, the Headmaster is going to ask questions. Questions like ‘do you know how many people died out there today’?”  
  
This time, when Coco moved to step around her, Weiss didn’t follow. She just glared, all sorts of alarm bells ringing in her head. The sort of alarm bells you’d expect to have when you suddenly felt that you’d just—  
  
“Smart, Kid.” Coco sighed as she looked at her watch again, her walk turning into a jog when she did. “Keep being smart, and leave it alone, will you? Wouldn’t want you getting sick now, would we?”  
  
—stumbled across a case of abuse. Imprisonment. Maybe something worse.  
  
“No. No I wouldn’t.” Weiss said softly as Coco turned the corner to rejoin the rest of her team. “But I don’t think that’s going to be much of a problem.”  
  
\----------  
  
“Now let's see if this still works….” Eleven at night. No one around, and a burner scroll in hand as she stood in front of the door to team CFVY’s room. A perfect plan. Genius. “And now, a message from our sponsors. That word is….” Weiss muttered, carefully inputting every character with the sort of precision you’d often see only in a surgical theatre. “Carp.”  
  
The beep of the door unlocking was a welcome relief. She hadn’t been sure that, even though the amount of scroll-lock brands that  _didn’t_  use Schnee brand architecture could be counted on one hand, the executive password would have worked. Cecil was good at his job, a near coding savant actually, but he could be most decidedly odd, when the mood struck him…. Which happened to be often. Not that any of it mattered now. She had a job to do.  
  
Easily pushing open the door, Weiss slid in, nose wrinkling at the overwhelming smell of pumpkin scented air freshener— and something else—as she softly closed the door behind her, hoping that her little attempt at a solo rescue, proving herself to be a decent person wasn’t just an ill-advised breaking and entering…. Was this how Ruby felt when she did things?  
  
It was surprisingly fun.  
  
“Hello?” Weiss whispered, eyes flicking upwards then back down at her scroll as she searched for the light function. Not like she could turn on the light in a supposedly empty room, now could she? “Velvet? Velveeeet - stupid thing,” Weiss shook her scroll. That was what happened when you got the newest model every month. Never knew where anything was. “Are you here? Are you… alive?”  
  
Weiss mentally smacked herself at that, and hoped really, really hard that a murder wasn’t in the cards. Unlikely it was, very unlikely, but why tempt fate?  
  
“Who’s there?” A pair of eyes opened up in the corner of the room… or what might be eyes. “Coco? Fox? Yatsuhashi? Has it been a week already?”  
  
Weiss bit her lip, hard, holding back a terror filled screech while she juggled her scroll. Big, green, and glowing was startling. Not something anyone would like to see in the dark… and she’d forgotten that Faunus had reflective eyes. “Ah…. No. Weiss.” Letting out a small noise of triumph as she finally found the lights, Weiss pushed the button for all it was worth…. Only to find out that her scroll had some odd and obtuse ‘accidental’ dialing protection. Damn it. What the hell was wrong with engineering these days? “I’m Weiss. Weiss Schnee. I’m here to check up on you, if that’s okay? In their place?”  
  
“Weiss?” The figure in the corner moved, though through the shadow it was impossible to tell how, and metal clinked. “Schnee?”  
  
Giving up on the light for the moment, anger swelling inside her to replace dread and fright, Weiss swore that someone in marketing was going to have some explaining to do. She was going to fix this. Weiss walked forward into the darkness. “Of course. I heard you were - ill, Velvet, and I came to see if you were alright. Maybe let you out? If you need it?”  
  
Weiss really hoped she needed it. That she accepted. Seeing as how Velvet had been with her team for the last two years.... People could get painfully - intense, after such an experience. Changed. Or so Weiss understood. She wasn’t a psychologist.  
  
“I thought they’d given up doing that… How sweet of them.” the sound of something heavy scraped across the floor.  
  
Weiss turned her scroll around, relying on the ambient glow from it to light her way. Something wasn't right. Sweet?  
  
“It's just - something I have to deal with.” Weiss stepped over a chain, one that looked thick enough to hold down a Grimm, one of the smaller ones, without much trouble. “It’s just a part of being a Faunus, is all.”  
  
“That’s  _horrible._ ” The poor thing had been taught to treat this as  _normal._ This was almost as bad as a horror movie….  
  
“Yes... but what can you do?” Chains, chains, a series of padlocks attached to a latch attached to the floor—Quietly broken with an application of fire and ice. “We tried dealing with it the normal way. Locking me up in the nurse’s office.” Weiss thought that Velvet sounded wistful about that. “But after that close call with Miss Goodwitch,” Weiss cursed when she looked up, Velvet’s eyes nowhere to be seen. “We had to keep everything in-house.”  
  
When the lights flicked on, Weiss actually did scream. Stumbling back, hands over her eyes as she was blinded by the light. She misstepped, heel sliding over the links of a chain. There was a rasp of metal on leather as she almost fell to a knee, the sound of twenty thousand lein shoes being consigned to the battlefield or the trash.  
  
Weiss wanted to cry.  
  
“Oh! I’m- oh god! I’m so sorry!” Weiss blinked rapidly, palms cupped against her eyes as she heard the sound of barefeet moving around in front of her. “I forgot that you’re human. Shite. Just stay where you are. Actually, no.” The sound of shifting fabric. The smell of almost fresh sheets and hot, moist air. That  _other_  scent, going straight to her head, leaving her inexplicably warm. “Step back. I’m - not safe.”  
  
“Velvet.” Weiss said quietly, ignoring Velvet and the small hissing noise she made when Weiss took a step forward. “I’m not sure what those - those _people_  have told you, but being a Faunus isn’t a disease.”  
  
“Weiss. I appreciate the thought,” Scrambling, to her left. Weiss moved towards it, eyes open by a hair, just enough for her to see where she was going, and getting better. “It gives me hope for the future of Faunus-Human relations, really…. But I think there has been a serious misunderstanding. You haven’t been told-”  
  
“What? That you aren’t a person?” Weiss snapped out, giving her eyes a rub with her sleeve. Why were the lights so high? Did Coco never take off her glasses, was that it? “Because I think the fact that you are locked up in here, like some animal, is all that I need to be told.”  
  
“... Oh god. You really don’t know anything, do you?” Weiss moved towards Velvet’s voice, just a little bit farther…. “Weiss!” Weiss stopped at that. At the sound of distress, bordering on hysteria in Velvet’s voice.. “Open your eyes, you silly girl!”  
  
“Fine! I will! It’s not like I  _wanted_  to walk around blind, you know?” Weiss ran her sleeve over her eyes one more time before letting it drop. Another step forward ended with a huff of air as something poked her in the stomach. Furniture, most likely. Felt hard enough. “Not that being able to see will change my mind….” She trailed off brow furrowing as she came to terms with Velvet’s issue.  
  
Weiss had hounded the girl across the room and into a wall. That was… rude. Awkward. Rescue operations were obviously not her forte. Good to know beforehand, before something like that ever came up again. But still. Rude and awkward….  
  
Weiss had gotten close. Much closer to Velvet than she had realized, in her half blind and clumsy walk through the room. Close enough to make the distance between them almost - intimate, uncomfortably so, most likely for the both of them, as Weiss was forced up to look at Velvet. The Faunus girl was tall, almost looming, her eyes unblinking as they stared into Weiss’s…. Her hair was terrible.  
  
“Ah… I-” Weiss coughed into her hand, composing herself and taking a step back right before Velvet raised her hands towards her, cuffs dangling, hopefully, uselessly from her wrists. Weiss quickly, very quickly, looked away when she noticed that was all Velvet had as to clothing on her upper body. That made her feel ashamed to be human. “I apologize for any - discomfort I might have brought upon you.”  
  
Weiss smiled uncertainly, only to receive a flat expression from Velvet in return, the only sign she’d even noticed what Weiss had said being her upraised ears. Weiss coughed into her hand again, adding a sniff as a bid for more time, only to receive more quiet.  
  
“I-I see.” Weiss hummed, hand running down her middle to smooth out the mark that had no doubt been left there by her misadventure in the dark. Someone was getting  _fired_  for that mess with the phone. This she swore. “You’re a little upset at the moment, but I promise you-” Weiss frowned as her hand ran over a wet patch. “What?” A  _sticky_ wet patch, seeing how when she lifted her hand up to her face, it had come with strings attached. Literal strings that took an eternity to snap. “What did I just-”  
  
A quick look down, an attempt to see the damage to her clothing cleared up quite a bit. Questions had been answered. A reason had been given as to why Velvet was in here, alone. Locked up for a grand total of what Weiss assumed to be a week.  
  
Velvet placed both of her hands on Weiss’s shoulders in her shock, taking a deep breath against the side of her neck before giving it a lick.  
  
The slab of meat between Velvet’s legs though? The great, big, veiny,  _dick_  that was now lifting up the front of her combat skirt? The one that had just left a stain in Weiss’s blouse, big enough to ruin the material beyond any hope of recovery after she’d accidentally run into it from almost a foot away?  
  
So. Many. Questions….   
  
“Yummy….”  
  
Half of them gone now. Erased when Velvet took Weiss’s mouth, invading it. Ravaging the heiress with her tongue before Weiss was able to push her away, blushing madly as she started running her sleeve madly over her mouth.  
  
Her first kiss. Gone, just like that. How- how dare she-  
  
“That was my first kiss, you  _cretin._ ” Weiss spat as she backed away from Velvet, “I don’t care how grateful you might have been, or whatever reason you might have had,” Velvet followed closely after, at Weiss’s pace. Licking her lips, hips rocking from side to side in way that accentuated her -  _male_ half over her feminine…. It was - eye-catching, to say the least. “But what are you doing is not even close to appropriate!” Only a quick step to the side prevented another grapple, Velvet passing her by, then spinning on her heel with a snarl…. Weiss didn’t expect the sudden splash of seminal fluid splashing against her legs.  
  
She shrieked.  
  
Weiss knew what this was, or believed that she did. She had thought it a lie, a fable. Yet another example of bigotry that she would be forced to discard for the sake of understanding. It had made sense at the time, the thought that a certain animalistic affliction— _Heat_ —had been applied to the Faunus as a way to alienate them even further from the rest of humanity.  
  
Weiss blamed her father for this. Doubly so when Velvet lunged at her again. A quick application of her Semblance, a midair glyph left Velvet doing a great impression of a fly on a windshield, smears and all, buying Weiss precious time. Time that she used to quickly hop towards the door, using a couple of crates filled with food and water as stepping stones on her way.  
  
She had just barely managed to reach the door when Velvet came back around, forcing Weiss to leap away again. Throwing herself to the floor as over a hundred pounds of excited Faunus sailed over her head, slamming into the door with a thump and the sound of snapping wood.  
  
Weiss cringed. She wanted Velvet to stop or for herself to escape. Not see anyone dead or injured. She quickly rolled back onto her feet, glad to see that Velvet had gotten up as well.... And then blanched when she realized that Velvet had gotten up as well. Not that she  _didn’t_  want Velvet to get up or anything, but seeing as how Velvet was now backlit by the sort of sparks you often saw in a busted circuit…. It would have made things a great deal easier if she hadn’t.  
  
Velvet had broken the lock, the only thing keeping it attached at all, being a single wire. A quick fix if you knew what the problem was—which she did. A thump in two places, a turn of a screw and a pulled wire. Done. A design feature, brought into the product after some fool of a Board Member's son had locked himself in an attic with only a bottle of wine for company…. The only issue with that though, was that just because it was easy, didn’t mean it was  _quick._  
  
“Oh god!” Weiss squeaked as she kicked herself backwards yet again, stalling when Velvet’s hands snagged into the lining of her skirt. “OH GODS!” The second, desperate kick freed her, if just barely, with the sound of ripping fabric. A tear that ended with her skirt forcefully removed, leaving her in a blouse, a pair of heels, and a pair of, now that she thought about it, much too small snowflake-patterned, side tie underwear. A couple thousand Lien, her sense of safety, and her dignity, gone down the drain.  
  
Sacrifices that Weiss did not make easily, with one easier than the other.  
  
“That was a Fibonacci original, you absolute-” Weiss’s shout of indignation died, brows furrowing and lips parting slightly in bemusement as Velvet stopped in place, “The hell?” Face deep in the remains of her skirt and - cooing? “What are you doing? Why-” Velvet moaned as her cock flexed, the slit at the end dilating, “Oh gods, that is just-” and letting loose what looked like a quart’s worth of milky white, nearly solid semen in a series of shots that only barely fell short of Weiss, splattering in a thick rope onto the floor. “How did I never notice this before!? This is so obvious!” Weiss eeped as Velvet’s head snapped upwards, staring at Weiss as the fabric in her hands fell into the puddle in between them to soak. Even if it had been salvageable before, “ _Shit._ ” That was never coming out.  
  
And so the chase started again, this time with Weiss running  _away_  from the door and towards the window, giving her original escape up as a bad job. Break through the glass, fall to the ground from forty feet up while she bounced down with the use of her semblance. Easy, as long as Velvet wasn’t lucid enough to remember her landing strategy.  
  
When Weiss hit the window with her shoulder, she bounced off of it with a scream.  
  
Dust reinforced metal and glass. Schnee Brand. Atlesian, military-grade material and welding for the frame and the surrounding wall, rated up to two Goliath charges before a chance of failure. Weiss recognized the material, becoming acquainted with it while learning about the security of her home…. While bouncing off of that window as well. It cost more than most people made in a decade, and for good reason.  
  
The rest of CFVY and, Weiss suspected, the school’s administration, was serious about making sure that Velvet couldn’t escape when she got like this. Very serious. Weiss, in a reversal from her original stance at the beginning of the night, applauded them for their forward thinking….Then she cursed them for the same when Velvet’s fingers hooked into the collar of her blouse, its buttons exploding from the material as it was ripped from her body in her impromptu flight.  
  
Weiss was trapped in here. Trapped with an- an  _animal_  in rut, an animal that was lookinglooked at her as if she was nothing more than prey. Something to be hunted, brought to the ground and used for it’s pleasure…. Which is when Velvet’s face changed, throwing Weiss off as the snarl became almost a smile, the stalking motions changing to rocking hips and accentuating caresses once more.   
  
A particularly  _smart_ animal in rut. Persistent, and capable of understanding when a plan wasn’t working. Willing to change things in response to a situation. Cat and mouse hadn’t worked so—  
  
Weiss felt a flush of shame warm her cheeks, crossing an arm modestly over her chest and taking a hesitant step away in reply to Velvet’s roaming eyes. Her hips, legs and bust studied under what felt like a microscope as Velvet’s fingers went south to wrap around her length, then lift it, showing off the drooling head with a coo, all in what Weiss assumed to be an offering.  
  
—Seduction was the way she was going to play it now. Her new hope at getting into Weiss’s panties... until she understood that wasn’t working either. Except, Weiss was starting to think it actually  _was_  working…. She gave a shake of her head, a thought clearer and a sign of denial in one. Of course it wasn’t working. There was no way it could be, considering her circumstances.   
  
Trapped in a tiny room without escape with a well endowed Faunus in the middle of their heat. A great deal of her clothing ripped to shreds, leaving her mostly naked as precum began to dry on her leg. Constantly on edge and moving, knowing that all it would take was a single slip up and it would be over. Knowing that she’d be pinned to the ground without mercy when said slip up occurred, any clothing that she might have ripped from her so that Velvet may finally stake her claim on Weiss’s defenseless-  _She was getting wet, gods damn it._  
  
“I am not getting aroused by this!” Weiss howled at Velvet, that damnable smirk on her face still there. “Stop smiling at me like that, you- you brute!”  
  
“Why would I stop,” The heiress gaped at the first noise she’d heard from Velvet that wasn’t a growl or a snarl since the chase had started. Actual words, low and sultry. Had- had Velvet been  _playing_ with her this whole time!? “When I can smell that you’re lying?”  
  
And then, it was over. Dawning realization as she tried to get away, to escape, only for her back to hit a wall with a gasp as Velvet finally laid her hands on Weiss’s body, on her back and along the curve of a hip. Weiss’s final mistake, committed even as she thought about it,  _because_ she had thought about it. Talking, throwing a tantrum like an entitled fool instead of running, slipping away from the corner she’d been driven into like she should have.  
  
“You should be more honest with yourself,” The back of the younger girl’s bra snapped open with a graze of Velvet’s hand. A trick that Weiss was, despite herself, in grudging awe of, even as it fell from her shoulders. Only a quick grab at the front kept it from coming off in its entirety, leaving Weiss clutching at her chest and blushing furiously while Velvet continued to caress her body, leaving touches all too tantalizing. “It’s no fun if you aren’t.”  
  
Her distraction had been noticed, and had been taken advantage of. With Weiss trembling and cornered, waiting for herself to be taken advantage of by, in an odd reversal of the natural order, of predator and prey, _a rabbit faunus_. A rabbit faunus with thoughts far above it’s station….   
  
Damn it. Sometimes it was like her father was in the room. A ghost, whispering into her ear.  
  
“I have to do no such thing!” Weiss hissed, narrowing her eyes at the excited and amused look on the Faunus’s face, “I understand that your - _biology_ , makes this difficult for you to understand what I mean,” And jabbed her in the chest with a finger, turning that smug look into surprise and a yelp as said jab was led by a nail. “But I did  _not_ come here to be bred by you! I came here because I thought your teammates had turned you into a slave!”  
  
“You were worried about me?” Velvet’s smile returned, even wider than before. Almost manic as she completely ignored Weiss’s words in favor of grabbing a handful of her rear. “Me?” Weiss stiffened and groaned as that hand moved  _lower_ , teasing the lower half of her vagina in a reacharound. Underwear was surprisingly useless, when it came down to it.  _Worse_  than useless, sometimes. “I think you deserve a reward for that.”  
  
“No! No I don’t need-” Any further protests were cut off, when Velvet decided to steal another kiss. Deep. Hungry. Powerful in a way that the heiress _wasn’t_  as she lost strength in her legs, relying on the wall behind her and Velvet’s arms to keep her standing. She could barely even use her hands, those particular limbs even weaker than her legs as they pushed at the fingers in between her thighs, busily probing her through the thin silk of her underclothing.  
  
Damn her. Damn Velvet, for making her feel like this.  
  
Weiss groaned into the Velvet’s mouth while her tongue was overpowered. Overtaken by the older girl’s in a fight for dominance found herself unprepared for. Too much, too fast. A distraction that she didn’t  _need_ , the sensation of her breath being torn away from her. Of her heart, beating to the rhythm of the prick beating under her breasts in near synchronicity.  
  
She didn’t need it. None of it.  
  
Weiss couldn’t help but whimper when Velvet broke the away, her lips feeling swollen, almost bruised as Velvet licked at her lips. Cleaning them of the strings that had been left behind, while she continued her ministrations. Prodding. Spreading. Stirring. Carefully, knowingly doing all the right things to keep the heiress stunned and panting, her resistance minimal when the ties of her last defense loosened, leaving a soaked pair of underwear hanging from her hip.  
  
But damn  _herself_  for falling for it anyway.  
  
“You feel like you need it….” Velvet murmured softly, her breath calm, almost smooth when compared to the young Schnee’s gasping inhalations. “Sound like it as well….”  
  
“That - isn’t-” Weiss managed to gasp out, staring at nothing in particular as Velvet began to tease her. Testing her with a gentle finger, dipping into her entrance.  _She was dripping._  “Fair. What you’re doing to me is-”  
  
“Nothing.” The older student interrupted. A simple thing. One that left Weiss trembling even as the hand at her slit fell away, both of them now at her bottom, squeezing and kneading even as they held her up. “A warm up.” Without those hands, she’d fall. She’d fall, and- “You deserve more than that.”  
  
Weiss didn’t know what to say when Velvet fell to her knees in front of her, the taller girl looking up at  _her_ for once. A reversal that Weiss didn’t, couldn’t, find much comfort in as she was forced to fall forward, her hands on Velvet’s head and over her ears in a pseudo hug. Words, the chance of words failed her completely, when the older girl’s mouth pressed against the space in between her legs.  
  
Weiss thought she heard something crack as she clenched her teeth to hold back a shriek. A shriek replaced by strangled moans and whimpers, felt more than heard over the sounds of Velvet licking her.  _Devouring_ her, as if she was the last meal the faunus would ever eat in her life. Licking, sucking,  _slurping_.  
  
The heiress squirmed and writhed, still stubbornly choking on her cries while when Velvet licked her, straight down the middle of her slit to give her clit a flick. A suck. Her knuckles whitened, her hands as tight as a spring when the faunus stuck her— _unnaturally_ —large tongue as far into her as it could go, twirling it about with a flourish, writing the alphabet on her inner walls before pulling out, just to do it again.  
  
_She could probably be considered her own river by now…._  
  
“You’re more than wet enough.”  
  
A quiet sound, not quite a gasp, a squeal, or a scream fell from Weiss’s mouth as she was lifted in the air, and held against the wall. Panic led to her wrapping her legs and arms around her only support. Instinct. Reflex. The unthinking  _need_ that came with heights and instability. She suspected, if one looked from the outside in, that Velvet and her looked like lovers. Close ones, trusting even, with how tightly Weiss clung to the older girl.  
  
“What? What are you-”   
  
“Isn’t it obvious?” The younger of the two scrambled, her grip tightening yet further when Velvet removed one of her hands to -  _grab_ at herself, pointing the cum leaking head straight up, “I’m giving you,” as Weiss began her slow descent down to meet it. “Your reward.”  
  
“I can’t- you-” Weiss sputtered, meaningless noises pouring from her mouth, her throat so tight it felt like it was held in a vise. A fearful— _anticipatory_ —look down twisted the screws yet further, the touch of skin against skin not long in coming. Pressure, twitching, twisting. Nearly a foot of meat, stymied for a moment against the heiress’s tightness. “I’m a  _virgin_ , you fool!”  
  
She’d die. She’d die, if -  _that_  was put inside of her. Weiss knew she would. She’d break if Velvet continued, hilted her with that monster. A fifth of her height, shoved into her body all at once… she’d shatter—  
  
Velvet  _giggled_ at Weiss’s declaration. Gave her a kiss. Here, there. Everywhere. Her lips, her cheeks, both sides of her neck in a way that had the white haired girl gasping, clawing at the faunus’s back with a flash of aura. Velvet didn’t even seem to notice, as her face lit up with  _joy._  
  
—And she didn’t know if she’d be able to put herself back together again.  
  
A strong burst of precum, jetting into Weiss’s hole led to the slightest hint of progression. To Weiss stiffening, wide eyed and quiet, her mouth opened in a soundless scream as she felt Velvet gain ground. Slow, torturous, ground as she felt herself split open around the head. Felt jet after jet of warm, sticky lubricant fill her, easing Velvet’s claiming of her body with every shot.  
  
“I’m going—”  
  
Weiss shivered at the feeling of hot air against the side of her face. At Velvet’s breath caressing her ear. At the feeling of being expanded.  _Stretched_. Inch by inch, deeper every time she blinked, her sensitive walls clamping down around the invader enough to bring her to orgasm. Light, small. Painfully significant, being the first she’d ever had at the hands of another, quickly joined by a long string of the same.  
  
Her head felt - fuzzy. Like cotton wool had been put in between her ears. Thoughts slow. Dull. How she imagined one of the sycophants that hung around her father must feel, day by day. The urge to give praise. Mindless and unthinking, begging at the table for even the lowliest of gifts.   
  
“—To give you your reward.” Velvet sighed, ears falling limply to the back of her head as her hips started jerking, humping upwards as her shaft began to expand. As the flow of their combined fluids began to quicken, building a sizable puddle on the floor and Weiss began to slip further down, faster. “Going - to give you your - gift….”  
  
Weiss’s head fell forward, eyes rolling in her head. Twitching. Mewling as the clear flow between her legs became a stream of white. Semen. Cum. Hot, almost boiling inside of her, dulling her thoughts even further as Velvet pushed her up against the wall, using it as a brace to force herself deeper. To force herself  _faster_ , orgasm after orgasm bringing Weiss’s pitch up to a wail.  
  
_Why didn’t it hurt?_  
  
What had Velvet done to her? How had she done it to her? Could it be her semblance? Base psychology? Just Velvet hitting buttons that the heiress hadn’t even known she’d possessed? All three at once?  
  
_Why was it so hard to care?_  
  
“One.” Velvet whispered, even something as light as that almost a snarl as she rutted Weiss savagely up against the wall, her thrusts into the smaller girl's body hard enough to make the lights on the ceiling swing in their fixtures. The ebbing flow between them sped up again, the puddle beneath them doubling in size. “Two.”  
  
“Oh, gods.” Weiss mumbled, barely coherent as she felt her gut tighten and another orgasm turned her vision to static. She could hear someone knocking on the other side of the wall, yelling at them to keep it down. “ _Oh, gods._ ”  
  
“Don’t worry, Weiss.” Velvet whispered into her ear. “Just seven more. Just seven more,” Weiss whimpered. “And the warm up will be over.”  
  
The heiress gurgled as her stomach began to grow….  
  
\---------------------------  
  
“Fuck….” Weiss gasped out, hair wild and loose. Any shame she might have felt from something as small as impolite language forgotten about, discarded before they’d moved from the wall and to Velvet’s bed. “Fuck you, you filthy….” Before she’d started bouncing on Velvet’s cock under her own power, the faunus looking unbearably smug about it as she caressed the heiress’s swollen abdomen, filled, overfilled with her cum. “Why can’t I-”  
  
She was going mad. She had to be.  
  
“And you said you didn’t need it.”  
“Shut up.” Weiss shook as another— _Her tenth? Twentieth? She’d lost count ages ago_ —orgasm hit, just as good as, if not better, than the last. “Shut up…. _”_  
  
“You’re doing great. Just another,” Velvet replied before holding Weiss in place with a groan, forcing herself into the other girl’s womb— _That had been a surprise_ —before she began to unload, emptying herself, “Couple more,” Before she allowed Weiss to continue shaking her hips atop of her. “And I’ll be good for the night, honey.”   
  
Weiss said nothing in response to that. There was nothing for her to say, really. She knew that the faunus was lying. That she was holding back. That she knew that Weiss knew she was holding back. That this was a ploy to make her shatter, something that just couldn’t be done—  
  
The smaller girl fell forward with a moan as her body finally gave out. Three orgasms too many finally taking their toll on her. Face down, ass up. Twitching, with a hint of drool and semen at the corner of her mouth as Velvet took her pose as an invitation to continue even further.  
  
—Because it had already happened.  
  
“Just another four hours, Weiss.”  
  
At this point, Velvet just wanted to make sure it stuck.  
  
“Damn you….”  
  
\------------------  
  
Coco stared angrily.  
  
Velvet waved sheepishly.  
  
Yatsuhashi slowly backed out of the room fearfully.  
  
Fox used Yatsuhashi as a human shield, also fearfully.  
  
Weiss giggled and snuggled herself tighter against Velvet’s side cutely.  
  
Coco raised her purse, even more angrily.  
  
“ _IN MY FUCKING BED, VELVET!? REALLY!?_ ”  
  
“I COULDN’T HELP IT! IT SMELLS LIKE YOU!”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my Tumblr if you want to send me a message and learn a bit more about my writing!
> 
>  
> 
> https://marchenblanc.tumblr.com/


End file.
